


Vacillation, Reciprocation, and Blackmail

by OmniscientPerceiver



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniscientPerceiver/pseuds/OmniscientPerceiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska blackmails Eridan into convincing Karkat to date Nepeta in a bid to steal back half of the fluorite octet, stolen by Terezi, all the while throwing the trolls into quadrant chaos from unexpected shipping repercussions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacillation, Reciprocation, and Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Herding Cats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/349720) by [childishGambino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/childishGambino/pseuds/childishGambino). 



> Alright, so this is my first fanfiction. Not sure how it'll turn out but I got plans for this story. I really liked the idea of the time limit on memos from childishGambino, so I'll be doing that too, hopefully to nobody's chagrin. I would enjoy feedback, and if there is criticism, please keep it on the constructive side.
> 
> By the way, I'm getting help on this from mischievousNuisance, who hasn't gotten her account yet, but will.

"Dammit Pyrope!" shrieked Vriska, just barely dodging another cane stab, "Why won't you just give up?"

"I should ask the same of you. I'm clearly the one winning here," retorted Terezi, making another jab at her opponent, "Justice never sleeps, Vriska."

"UGH! When will you let that go?! I told you, I'm _sorry_! Besides, I got my retribution, didn't I? Or is blowing off my arm and destroying my vision eightfold not enough?"

"Unless you forgot that you blinded me after that ordeal."

"Yes, but that helped you! You have better senses now, don't you?"

"Wait, I get blinded and you're trying to twist that into an act of charity? What is _wrong_ with you?!"

"Gaaaaaaaah! Why should I even expect you to see what I mean?!"

"..."

"Oh, wait. Fuck. Look, I'm sor-"

"Apology unaccepted."

The two had been fighting after Terezi challenged her on one of Karkat's memos. Vriska's moirail had been unable to stop her. The blind girl had challenged her pride _publicly_. Of course, this doesn't mean they couldn't have fun with it. Both were in dress, even if they weren't in character. It helped it feel a little like old times. Fighting on a pirate ship, Vriska in her pirate garb, now with an eyepatch and metal hand instead of a hook, but Terezi looked mostly the same in her legislacerator outfit.

Nevertheless, it was still painfully obvious to Vriska that Terezi had the upper hand. Vriska may have a new robo-arm, but Terezi had a whole new arsenal of senses. Vriska wanted to win, but she knew she honestly wasn't going to. Calling upon her light powers, the blueblood swapped out her current cutlass for a roll of the dice. After the next jab by Terezi, Vriska grabbed the cane, twisted it to pull the tealblood off balance, and once the legislacerator hit the ground, she made her roll.

6-1-2-5-8-8-8-7. Cutlass Carousel.

Blue swords appeared around Terezi, in a circle up and around at her head, tilted slightly downwards. Knowing already what would happen, she made a jump upward, and using her nunchuk-like spear cane, tossed one end up over the foremast's bottom yard, and used it to hoist herself above before the swords managed to strike. Seeing Vriska already preparing to make her next roll, Terezi made a jump from the pole down to her opponent, attempting to kick her in the process. Vriska made a simple dodge, having Terezi's kick continue to travel until it hit the door to the captain's quarters, successfully lodging Terezi's leg in the door all the while. Vriska made a second roll.

1-7-4-4-5-2-3-6. Threshecutioner's Sickle.

A sickle appeared directly in front of Terezi, wing downward towards her head. Terezi reconnected her cane, and pushed it of the door in a frantic attempt to dislodge herself. Luckily, she was able to do so before it was completely down. She still got a good nick along her shoulder. Feeling the slight sting and the teal blood warming her sleeve, she decided she had to finish this. Things always started to get a little out of hand when Vriska pulled out the dice. 

_"_ _Wait, that's it! The dice!! I'll just have to confiscate them!"_   _  
_

Making haste, as Vriska was making another roll, Terezi made a lunge at her opponent, but not for her opponent. Instead, she made a grab for the falling dice, and rolled under Vriska's arm back behind her. Vriska was a little put off by this, but when she looked to her octet, she then realized what Terezi had done. Only half of the dice remained.

" _Hey_!" Vriska yelled while running towards a smirking tealblood, and in a frenzied tackle, grabbing for Terezi's clenched fistful of die. "Give them back! You can't just take your opponent's weapons!" 

"Who says I can't? You've stolen my cane on several occasions," Terezi replied, further holding the dice away from Vriska, which was actually harder than she thought, considering Vriska's being taller then her. "Difference is, my can doesn't have sixteen million something attacks all in one. These are too powerful for you, so I'm confiscating them."

"No! I _need_ those!!" Pleaded the blueblood.

" _Uuugh_ , quit your whining! Besides, you should still have... How many techniques?"

"Four thousand and ninety six, you shithead!"

"Yeah! Four thousand should be enough, right?"

"Are you seriously that dull?! That's just two percent of my power!"

"Oh well! Suck it up! I've won!"

This was _bullshit_. Vriska had to get those dice back. She made a roll with what she had. Which was actually a shitty roll.

7-5-1-2. Flash.

A bright piercing light shone from the, now, fluorite quartite, with the force to blind anyone but the lucky person to roll it. Terezi, after a breif moment unaffected, countered with a swipe form her cane, taking Vriska off her feet and landing her on her back. Terezi pointed the cane to her neck.

"Was that supposed to do something?" asked Terezi, "because that might've missed."

" _Fuck you_!!" Vriska shouted.

"That wasn't answering my question, but, eh, whatever." Terezi replied, "So...are you gonna give up now?"

"Does it look like I have a choice?!" Vriska snarled, "You won, okay?"

Terezi withdrew her cane, and began walking off. "Then I'll be keeping these, to keep you under control."

"You've gotta be kidding me!"  Vriska exclaimed, trying to not sound too desperate.

"Nope. Until next time, Serket." With that, Terezi put on her rocket wings and flew off.

"Dammit, I'm in deep shit now," Vriska muttured to herself.

\---

Vriska pulled up Trollian. She needed those dice back, but didn't know what Terezi would do with them. Of course, she couldn't just stalk the tealblood. Terezi's senses were too developed for Vriska to try that. She needed to see Terezi without being detected. Difficult, but there was still a way to execute such a notion. A server player may veiw their cleint through sgrub without being seen, heard, or smelled by the cleint player. The only problem was that of Terezi's server, Gamzee. Being so stoned, it is likely he is up for suggestion, but the clown would probably squawk and end up ruining her plans. She'd have to be very careful about this, and watch her wording. Make herself sound as innocuous as possible.

 \-- arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] \-- 

AG: Gamzeeeeeeee!

AG: I need your help.

TC: HeY sPiDeRsIs. WhAt ThE mOtHeRfUcK iS uP?

AG: You saw me challenge Terezi to a duel, right?

AG: Well, I wanna m8ke it up to her.

AG: What do you say?

AG: Help me m8ke a present?

TC: WeLl, ThAt JuSt SoUnDs AlL uP aNd mOtHeRfUcKiNg NiCe, SiS.

TC: bUt WhAt Do YoU nEeD mE fOr?

AG: See, the pro8lem is, I can't tell whats she likes!!!!!!!!

AG: 8eing a8le to smell colors may mean I could send the wrong message! ::::(

AG: I don't want to instig8 another fight, Gamzee.

AG: So I need some insight from you.

TC: AgAiN, sIs, I dOn'T kNoW a MoThErFuCkInG tHiNg AbOuT dRaGoNsIs.

AG: Oh, 8ut you do. ;;;;)

TC: WhAt ThE mOtHeRfUcK aRe YoU tAlKiNg AbOuT sIs?

AG: You are Terezi's server player, correct?

TC: YeAh.

AG: Then that means you have the a8ility to o8serve her unnoticed!

TC: HuH. i GuEsS tHaT mOtHeRfUcKiNg MaKeS sEnSe.

TC: GoOoOoD ThInKiNg, SiS. :o)

AG: So does that mean you agree????????

TC: SuRe, SiS.

AG: Gr8! Now pull up your client viewer.

TC: oKaY,sIs.

TC: AlrIgHt. WoW. LoOk At ThAt.

TC: AlL tHeSe MoThErFuCkIn' CoLoRs. LiKe A mIrAcLe.

TC: It'S bEaUtIfUl. 

AG: Gamzee! Enough dawdling!!!!!!!!

AG: Anything important there?

TC: SiS, wHaT dO yOu MeAn ImPoRtAnT?

AG: Anything standing out? Any odd shapes or items?

AG: Anything blue?

TC: uUuUuM, tHeRe'S aLoT oF mOtHeRfUcKiNg BlUe.

AG: Is Terezi there? Is she doing anything?

AG: Any lists? Any writing on the walls?

TC: WeLl, tHeRe Is A tO-Do LiSt In ChAlK.

TC: bUt It'S a LiTtLe MoThErFuCkIn' HaRd To ReAd. AnD sO sMaLl It'D tAkE a MiRaClE tO sEe.

AG: Just zoom in!!!!!!!!

TC: OkAy.

TC: WaIt.

TC: LiKe, It'S aLl Up AnD sMeArEd.

AG: Well, what can you make out?

AG: Any time she'll be out of the hive?

TC: It SaYs ThAt ShE'lL bE oUt HaNdInG sOmE

TC: Uh, DiCe?

TC: OvEr To CaTsIs'S fOr 

TC: UuUuUuH

TC: sAfEkEePiNg, I tHiNk.

AG: Anytime else?

TC: NoT tHaT i SeE, sIs.

AG: I see.

AG: Well, thanks Gamzee.

AG: I know what to do now.

TC: RiGhT oN, sIs.

TC: BuT, uM.

TC: wHaT wErE wE tAlKiNg AbOuT?

AG: Pffffffffahahahahahahahaha!

AG: Don't worry a8out it Gamzee!

AG: 8ye!

 \-- arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] \--

Typical Gamzee. He's so stoned he probably won't even remember that they had the conversation a couple hours from now. His information was still useful, though. Terezi plans to hand her dice to Nepeta. It may look like a dumb move to the lesser mentally developed, but not to Vriska. Nepeta may not take great consideration to items or possessions, but she is under the ever-watchful shades of Equius. Terezi probably knew that a troll like Equius would never allow Vriska to be alone with Nepeta, not to mention Nepeta's already apparent fear of Vriska herself. Nice move, Pyrope. You may have outsmarted a weaker willed foe, but Vriska Serket is a schemer. Vriska Serket _doesn't lose_.

That being said, it was still a hell of situation to deal with. Equius could snap Vriska like a twig, and what with her limited arsenal, she didn't want to take the chance. Furthermore, Equius probably wasn't up for negotiations. Due to his blue blood he was likely to stab Vriska in the back, and not just for going after his moirail. She wouldn't be surprised. Then there's kittycat shipper cave girl. Vriska was unsure if ANYONE except for Equius had ever been in Nepeta's hive. It's unlikely.

_"This is going to be tou-WAIT! What am I even thinking?! I just have to do things the same as before! Server player, duh!!!!!!!!"_  Vriska mentally cursed herself for not thinking that in the first place, and pulled up her chart for the blue team. All she needed to do was the same innocent information gathering with Nepeta's server-Shit. THIS guy.

Much to Vriska's dismay, _Eridan Ampora_ was Nepeta's server player. She knew she couldn't act nice with that _scumbag_. They both knew the other's methods. She'd have to come out with it at the start. It's also unlikely he won't blackmail her, or use it to some advantage. He might even to coerce her back into a kismessitude (which wouldn't be a bad way of doing so, on that). That might not be the case now, however. He has his fishy eyes set on some other bifurcating mustard blood. She could use this to her advantage. Imagine how bad it would be for your kismesis to find out that you dress like a _girl_ , Eridan.

" _What a bad break for you, Dualscar. This'll be fun."_

**Author's Note:**

> ARGH I canNOT get these lines to become shorter! I would extremely appreciate it if anyone could tell me how to shorten the length between paragraphs, for a more coherent and more canon-looking pesterlog. Please put it in the comments, much thanks!


End file.
